1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging connector to be connected to a vehicle-side connector for charging a battery in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-123521 discloses a charging connector to be connected to a vehicle-side connector for charging a battery in a vehicle. The charging connector includes a case body with an open front end and a connector fitting at the open front end of the case body for connection to the vehicle-side connector. A lever is accommodated in the case body and extends in forward and backward directions. A lock is provided on a front end of a lever shaft, and an unlocking portion is provided on a rear end. The unlocking portion projects out from the case body through an unlocking hole in the case body.
The lock of the charging connector engages a lock-receiving portion on the vehicle-side connector to hold the two connectors in a connected state during charging. The unlocking portion is pushed to cancel the locked state of the lock and the lock-receiving portion after charging is completed so that the charging connector can be separated from the vehicle-side connector.
The charging connector typically is used outdoors and water is likely to enter a tiny clearance formed between the peripheral edge of the unlocking hole and a side surface of the unlocking portion. The water stays in the clearance due to the action of surface tension. If the water in the clearance freezes, water drops deposit on the frozen ice and further freeze. Ice accumulates by repeated freezing in this way. Thus, the lever and the case body become frozen firmly to interfere with an unlocking operation. The ice needs to be crushed or melted for removal and such crushing or melting is not easy.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to avoid interference with an unlocking operation caused by freezing.